Castle dancing
by Castle Alba
Summary: El bailarín Richard Rodgers, conocido como Castle, verá como un verano que pensaba que sería el más aburrido de todos los que había vivido, se convertirá en uno inolvidable gracias a la inspectora Kate Beckett. Inspirada en la película Dirty dancing. AU
1. Chapter 1

Era un día de verano como otro cualquiera. Nada de especial había en él. Me corrijo, si había algo diferente: la multitud de personas que taponaban las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Y supongo que me diréis, ¡si Nueva York siempre está embotellado! Cierto, lleváis razón, sin embargo, no lo está del modo en que lo estaba aquel día.

El sofocante calor de primeros de finales de junio se hacía patente, hastiándome, haciéndome creer que mi cuerpo eliminaría el líquido ingerido durante el desayuno en los escasos minutos que tardaría en llegar en coche a mi lugar de trabajo.

Golpeé el aparato de aire del coche. Seguía sin comprender por qué la comisaría se negaba a darme un vehículo nuevo, uno en el que al menos no exudara como si hubiese estado corriendo durante media hora. Pese a que era una novata, no veía motivos para tener como medio de transporte el coche que nadie quería.

- ¡Maldito verano! - grité como si alguien pudiese oírme, sin embargo, estaba sola.

Nueva York experimentaba uno de los veranos más calurosos en los últimos sesenta años, llegando a alcanzar temperaturas más propias de Ecuador que de la latitud en la que me encontraba. Los meteorólogos aseguraban que este soporífero clima iría desapareciendo a medida que avanzase el mes de julio, pero a mi me costaba creerlo.

Abrí la ventana del asiento del copiloto y me arrepentí inmediatamente. Una ráfaga de aire cálido penetró en el coche, llegando hasta cada uno de los rincones. Instintivamente volví a pulsar el botón para que la ventana se cerrase, evitando así que mi sofoco aumentase. Necesitaba llegar pronto a mi trabajo o corría el riesgo de deshidratarme dentro de aquella chapa metalizada con motor. Así que pisé el acelerador a fondo, haciendo que por inercia mi cuerpo se viese impulsado hacia atrás, pero no disminuí la velocidad.

La 12th, la comisaría de homicidios de Nueva York, estaba desierta. Eso unido al refrescante aire que circulaba por ella, disipó por arte de magia la sensación de pesadez con la que había llegado.

Caminé hasta mi mesa y me dejé caer sobre la silla, sintiendo el frío metal a través de la fina tela de la camisa. Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo retornase a su temperatura natural para poder empezar a trabajar. Las gotas que cubrían mi frente comenzaron a desaparecer y notaba mi cuerpo más ligero. Parecía que había conseguido lo que esperaba.

- ¡Beckett! - el gritó rebotó en las paredes de la comisaría, sobresaltándome de tal modo que estuve a punto de caerme de la silla - ¡A mi despacho!

Me levanté y me recoloqué la camisa mientras pensaba que podía haber hecho mal en mi duodécimo mes en la 12th para que Grumpy pareciese un lobo a punto de devorar a su presa. Me acerqué a la ventana de su despacho para observarlo antes de ser engullida, pero de nuevo sus gritos me hicieron dar un respingo.

- ¡He dicho ahora! - parecía como si conociese mis intenciones y eso me dio miedo.

- ¿Me llamaba, capitán?

Con una mano me invitó a entrar en el despacho y sentarme en la silla frente a él, lo cual hice de sin ganas. Lo que menos me apetecía era escuchar uno de sus sermones, pero me abstuve de decir nada. Sabía que era lo mejor.

- ¿Me puede explicar que estuvo haciendo ayer a las 13:05?

- ¿Me está acusando de algo, capitán? Porque si es así, preferiría que no ahorrásemos el juego.

- ¿Es que acaso debería hacerlo?

- Si quiere saber algo, pregúntelo. No tengo tiempo para charlas. Le recuerdo que estamos trabajando en un caso de asesinato muy importante y que tengo mucho papeleo que hacer.

Inmediatamente me arrepentí del comentario. Había estado fuera de lugar, pero a Grumpy no pareció molestarle ya que esbozó una sonrisa.

- Veo que no se deja avasallar; me gusta – mi desconcierto aumentaba por segundos. ¿Qué se supone que estaba intentando? - Será una buena detective.

- Me gustaría saber para qué me ha hecho llamar.

- A mis oídos has llegado ciertos comentarios que en nada favorece a uno de mis inspectores. Estoy tratando de comprobar que se equivocaron de policías, que no son de mi comisaría.

- ¿Qué clase de comentarios?

- Eso prefiero guardármelo, pero no son sobre usted. Ahora puede marcharse.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil? ¡Si no he dicho nada! ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que no son sobre mi?

- Créame, lo sé. Ahora haga el favor de volver a su trabajo. Me gustaría recordarle que sus vacaciones no comienzan hasta dentro de ocho horas, y mientras tanto tiene trabajo que hacer.

- Si, capitán.

George Grumpy era conocido por su agrio carácter y lo que menos me apetecía era que hiciera gala de él, así que me levanté y salí de su despacho, tal y como me había ordenado.

En mi escritorio tenía multitud de informes que debía completar antes de que acabase mi jornada laboral. Suspiré y comencé a ordenarlos cronológicamente para empezar con los más antiguos. Era un trabajo pesado, quizás la parte más aburrida para muchos, pero a mi de algún modo me hacía conectar con las familias.

La tarde comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando salí de la comisaría después de un largo día. Me apetecía llegar a casa y darme un baño mientras disfrutaba de un buen libro con una copa de vio.

Me acerqué a mi restaurante japonés favorito y pedí comida para llevar, un favor que el hijo del dueño, al ser una de sus mejores clientas, se ofreció a hacerme sabedor de mi complicado horario laboral.

- Gracias Josh.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la clienta favorita de mi padre... y mía – una tímida sonrisa se asomó en su cara y por algún motivo que desconocía, eso me hizo sonrojar.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Kate.

La luna se alzaba en el oscuro cielo cuando llegué a mi apartamento. Nada de lujos ni de ostentaciones había en ella. Solo era una confortable viviendo que había conseguido alquilar con mi pequeño sueldo de inspectora. Y aunque no tuviese más de noventa metros cuadrados, para mi era mi pequeño orgullo porque la había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo.

Dejé la caja de cartón con la comida sobre la encimera de mármol y me quité la chaqueta, dejándola en el sofá. Caminaba dispuesta a entrar en mi habitación cuando un ronroneo me hizo girar. Dafne, la gata blanca de orejas negras que encontré abandonada en la parte trasera del edificio unos meses atrás, se acercó a mi piernas y me la rozó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

- Que mimosa eres – la tomé en brazos y me dirigí con ella de nuevo a la cocina - ¿Tienes hambre?

La dejé en el suelo para buscar su comida, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a alejarse de mi. Vertí el contenido de la lata sobre su plato y se lo acerqué, ganándome un maullido por su parte antes de empezar a comer.

Con una sonrisa me alejé hacia el baño, pero entonces el sonido de la madera de la puerta al ser golpeada me sobresaltó.

- ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? - grité enfurecida.

Mi plan de llegar a casa y relajarme no estaba saliendo como tenía planeado y me comenzaba a crispar por ello.

- ¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Vaya cara tienes.

- Intentaba darme un baño para eliminar tensiones, pero está claro que no lo voy a conseguir. ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas? ¡Habíamos quedado para salir! - exclamó señalando con las manos su vestido rojo perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo.

- Lo había olvidado... Lo siento, Lanie. Te prometo que te recompensaré de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué tal si, para empezar, me dejas entrar?

Me hice a un lado y permití que entrase.

- ¡Pero si tienes comida japonesa!

Suspiré, sabiendo que ese baño de sales debería esperar. Adoraba a Lanie pero en días como me daban ganas de matarla.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos mientras te cuento lo que vamos a hacer durante tus vacaciones?

- ¿Vamos a hacer?

- No pensarías que te iba a dejar sola para que desaprovechases el mes en tu casa viendo películas ñoñas. Si lo más excitante que has hecho en años ha sido recoger a esa gata. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer?

- Primero, no son ñoñas. Y segundo, no, no me iba a pasar el mes en mi casa.

- Ah no, espera, que había un plan más interesante: pasarlo en casa de tus padres. No te ofendas Kate, ya sabes que los quiero como si fuesen los míos, pero no es lo que digamos unas vacaciones.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

- Para eso he venido yo, para decirte lo que vamos a hacer. Prepárate para pasar un mes de diversión y... ¡mucho baile!

Sus palabras y su amplia sonrisa me dieron miedo. La de las locas ideas, así solía llamarla. Pero aunque no estaba muy convencida y me esperaba un viaje de aventuras, la escuché, sorprendiendo gratamente de su idea.

* * *

><p>Solo quedaba un día para que diese comienzo la temporada alta, sin embargo, ese año no sería como los anteriores.<p>

Bajé de mi habitación pensando en la conversación que tuve el día anterior con el dueño del hotel. Por algún motivo que desconocía, había llegado a sus oídos mi pasión por las mujeres, concretamente por las huéspedes y eso no le había agradado. Más aun cuando supo las críticas que hacían del hotel. Y todo por no quererme comprometer, había pensado irritado. Por ello me había relegado a dar clases de baile al grupo de abuelos que se alojasen en el hotel. No quiero saber nada más sobre tus líos de faldas. ¿Ha quedado claro? Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de echarme de su despacho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a relegarme a ese trabajo? No es que los ancianos fuesen menos que los jóvenes, pero yo era bailarín, no monitor.

¡Hay que joderse! Javier, el nuevo bailarín del hotel, sería el encargado del grupo de los jóvenes ¿Él? ¡Si era el nuevo! ¡Por el amor de dios! Yo había necesitado dos mese de prueba con los abuelos antes de que me diesen el puesto que ahora el moreno ocupaba ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? ¿Dos días? No es que tuviese nada en contra de él, pero la situación era muy injusta.

- ¡Rick!

Escuché de fondo como parecía que pronunciaban mi nombre a mi espalda, pero no me giré. Debía ser puntual en mi primera clase con el grupo o tendría problemas.

- ¡Castle! - el grito se hizo más potente y al oír el nombre que usaba en el mundo del baile, supe que debía tratarse de alguno de mis compañeros; como así fue.

- Eh Ryan, ¿qué ocurre?

Kevin Ryan era el encargado del grupo infantil. Por su carácter afable, los niños lo adoraban y no era de extrañar. Era de esa clase de personas con las que sabes que siempre vas a contar, que te va a apoyar siempre, en la que puedes confiar. Por eso lo consideraba un amigo.

- Llevo un rato llamándote ¿Es que tienes prisa?

- Pues si. No sé si sabes que Kellerman me ha mandado que me encargue del tercer grupo.

- ¿Te ha quitado del grupo avanzado? A ver, que has hecho ahora.

- ¿Yo?

- Venga Castle, que nos conocemos. Algo has debido hacer para que Kellerman haya llegado hasta este extremo.

- Yo solo disfrutaba...

- ¿Con las clientes? - me interrumpió – Había escuchado ciertos rumores pero no quise creerlos. ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas?

- ¿Tú también? Creía que estarías de mi parte.

- Pero tío, si es que no piensas ¿Para qué te metes en estos líos? ¿Es que no hay más mujeres que las huéspedes del hotel? ¿No te imaginabas que el nombre del hotel podía quedar en mal lugar si esas chicas se dedicaban a criticar?

- Yo no lo planeé, Ryan. Ahora debo irme. No quiero que Kellerman tenga una nueva queja por mi parte.

- Nos vemos luego.

Asentí y me alejé de él, divisando a los lejos el variado grupo del que debería hacerme cargo. Lo llamábamos el de los abuelos pese a que en él había personas de todas las edades. En realidad era el grupo que llegaba al hotel a pasar las vacaciones y quería aprender a bailar, sin tener noción alguna de ello. Claro que, solía coincidir que eran los abuelos los que se encontraban dentro de estas características, aunque siempre te encontrabas personas de diversas edades, ya que a partir de los dieciséis, si nunca habían bailado debían apuntarse al tercer grupo, del que ahora yo sería el encargado de impartir las clases.

En este caso, no habría más de treinta personas, y por lo que pude apreciar, era el más heterogéneo que había visto hasta el momento. Diría que podía encontrarse tres generaciones dispuestas a aprender a bailar.

Suspiré, sabiendo que me tocaba enfrentarme a personas que nada sabían de baile, y yo no tenía paciencia para eso. Precisamente esa no era una de mis cualidades, y no me quedaba otra que hacer alarde de ello. Va a ser un día muy duro. O peor, un verano agotador, pensé frustrado por la situación.

Una zona ajardinada con una pequeña pista rodeada de enredaderas sería el lugar donde impartiría las clases, y hacia donde me dirigí.

Me coloqué frente al grupo, pretendiendo que de eso modo me prestante atención, pero de nada sirvió. Genial, era lo que me faltaba. Mi exasperación aumentaba por segundos así que no me lo pensé dos veces y grité para hacerme oír.

- ¡Silencio! - de repente tenía a treinta personas mirándome con curiosidad – Soy Richard Rodgers, para vosotros, Castle, y seré quien imparta las clases de baile. Entiendo que si estáis aquí es porque queréis aprender, así que espero que me prestéis atención y cuando lo digo, va por todos – dirigí mi mirada hacia un joven de no más de veinte años que jugaba con su teléfono móvil y, al notar que lo observaban, elevó el rostro y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo – Si no estás interesados, me harías un gran favor marchándoos. Si por el contrario os vais a quedar, quiero que sea con todas las consecuencias. Esto son clases de baile en un hotel rural y están para pasarlo bien, para divertirse y disfrutar bailando, y es lo que quiero que aprendáis. Dicho esto, ¿tenéis alguna pregunta? - se hizo el silencio y todos me observaban expectantes, deseosos de empezar, algo que generalmente en estos grupos no solía ocurrir, pues llegaban con ganas pero temerosos de no valer para ello – En ese caso, poneros por pareja.

- ¿Por qué baile vamos a empezar, Castle? - me preguntó una mujer morena de voluminosas curvas que deduje que había pasado la treintena.

- Por ninguno – puse una melodía a piano y me giré, viendo sus caras de desconcierto, lo que me hizo sonreír – Antes de que empecemos con algún genero, debéis aprender a moveros. Ya sé que parece algo obvio y que me diréis que todo el mundo sabe moverse, pero no es así. Para moverse hay que sentirlo – tomé a una joven que se había quedado sin pareja – Debéis notar como vuestro cuerpo vibra con cada nota, como os lleva a moveros sin que tengáis que pensarlo. Solo si lo sentís, os moveréis – comencé a caminar por la pista con la chica al ritmo de cada nota, haciendo que ella me siguiese – Y lo más importante de todo: dejaros llevar. Bailar consiste en permitir que los sentimientos se apoderen de vuestro cuerpo, es expresaros a través del cuerpo. El baile es un modo de vida y en este mes os voy a enseñar a amarlo.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro y continuaron moviéndose por la pista. Después de todo, quizás no fuese tan malo este verano, pensé mientras los observaba a todos completamente concentrados en lo que les había pedido que hiciesen.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Por qué no querías que viniera con nosotras? Si no iba a molestar...

- ¿En serio me haces esa pregunta? - yo asentí con firmeza – Me desesperas Kate.

- Tampoco te pases. Solo te hice una pregunta.

- Vaya si la hiciste... Cariño, va a estar bien con tus padres.

- No lo dudo Lanie, pero me hacía ilusión llevarla conmigo de viaje.

- Podrás irte con ella siempre que quieras, pero en este viaje no. Dafne debía quedarse en casa. Dentro de unos días te lo estarás pasando tan bien que no te acordarás de ella.

- Eso no lo creo – bufé, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria por su parte.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así? Ni que estuvieras de bajón post ruptura.

Entré en el coche de mi amiga sentándome como copiloto y giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, pero mi intento de evadir el tema no surtió el efecto que esperaba.

- No me digas que... ¡estás saliendo con alguien! - su mirada llena de curiosidad me atravesó.

- No tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

- ¡Eso es un sí! - su emoción se podía notar a un kilómetro a la redonda - ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

- De verdad que no me apetece tener esta conversación, Lanie. Por favor, vayámonos. Ya te lo contaré en otro momento.

Lanie enmudeció durante una fracción de segundo. Suspiró.

- Está bien – respondió resignada – Pero que sepas que no se me olvida. Me debes una charla.

Colocó la llave en el contacto y arrancó, lo que me permitió relajarme. Sabía que no tardaría en volver con su ronda de preguntas para someterme a su tercer grado particular, pero al menos no sería ahora, no de momento. No me sentía con fuerzas para hablar de ello. Sabía que Lanie no se daría por vencido fácilmente, por eso decidí aprovechar la tranquilidad que existía mientras ella conducía, el cual era el único momento en el que se mantenía callada, estando al volante.

* * *

><p>Había supuesto que aquel grupo me traería problemas, para más inri de ser humillante que un bailarín de mi categoría impartiera clases de baile a ese grupo. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Lo cierto es que eran estupendas personas, fáciles de tratar y con muchas ganas de aprender. Después de todo, puede que no haya sido tan malo este cambio de aire, pensé esbozando una sonrisa al ver como la pelirroja pisaba a su compañero. No iba a ser nada fácil, eso lo sabía, pero desde luego no sería imposible, porque me dejaría la piel con ellos. Era un profesor de baile, uno de los mejores, y debía actuar como tal.<p>

El tiempo se me pasó volando y sin darme cuenta la clase se había alargado media hora más de lo debido. Tras despedirme de todos esperando verlos al día siguiente, salí corriendo en dirección al hotel. Mi curiosidad por ver como le iba al moreno con el grupo que hasta hacía un día había sido mio, aumentaba por minutos.

El calor hacía estragos, y si ya decían que era insoportable en la ciudad, donde yo me encontraba, en plena sierra, era aun peor. Así que después de una carrera de un minuto, dos como máximo, llegué empapado al hotel. Respirar se me hacía muy difícil, por lo que me incliné colocando las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento.

- Ey tío, ¿qué te pasa? - una voz que reconocí se acercó a mí - ¿Estás bien?

Cuando me incorporé me encontré con la mirada de Javier, el novato.

- Si, solo estaba haciendo un poco de deporte, Esposito.

Por alguna razón que yo desconocía, mis palabras no parecieron convencerla pero, aun así, no dijo nada al respecto.

- Pues si no te ocurre nada, me voy. Mi grupo me espera.

Asentí y lo vi alejarse, sabiendo que mi plan de observar su clase había fallado estrepitosamente. Empieza bien el día, murmuré cabreado. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y ya que no volvería a ejercer como profesor hasta el día siguiente, me fui del hotel al lugar donde podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mi gran pasión.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos, un señor que calculé que no superaría los cincuenta y cinco años, de pelo grisáceo y sonrisa forzada, se acercó a nosotras.<p>

- Bienvenidas señoritas. Soy Max Kellerman, el dueño del hotel.

Ambas nos miramos sin comprender que hacía aquel hombre presentándose. No creo que esto lo haga con todos los clientes, le comuniqué a Lanie con la mirada y supe que ella había pensado lo mismo.

- Su padre me informó que se alojarían aquí - nos comentó el señor, dirigiéndose a mí.

Genial, ya está mi padre haciendo alarde de sus influencias al ser el mejor abogado del país, pensé exasperada. Pese a saber que odiaba que hiciese eso, que estuviera tras de mi protegiéndome cual leona a su cachorro, no dejaba de hacerlo. Y es que por mucho que pasasen los años, para mis padres seguía siendo su niña, especialmente para mi padre, para quien siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos.

- Me he tomado la libertad de acomodarlas en la mejor habitación. Unas huéspedes como vosotras no pueden quedarse en una habitación al uso.

¿Y quién la pagará?, me pregunté. Porque mi sueldo no da para ello, y mucho menos el de Lanie. Y desde luego, no pienso dejar que lo haga mi padre.

- Los gastos extras corren a cuenta del hotel – respondió a la pregunta que no llegué a formular.

Me giré hacia Lanie, quien esbozó una sonrisa, no siendo necesaria ni una palabra más para saber cual sería su decisión. Así, el quincuagenario señor nos guió – haciendo llamar antes a uno de los botones para que se encargase de nuestro equipaje – por un camino empedrado rodeado de un extenso campo verde, hacia las puertas del hotel.

Un amplio hall con escalinatas de mármol nos hizo exclamar un "¡oh!" que no pasó desapercibido para Kellerman, todo lo contrario. Nuestras rostros produjeron que sus labios se curvarán mostrando sus brillantes dientes.

- Suele producir esa sensación en cada huésped que se aloja en nuestro hotel. Pasen por aquí – nos sacó de nuestro pensamientos, indicándonos la lujosa recepción – Billy les atenderá y les llevará hasta su habitación. Deseo que disfruten de su estancia y hagan uso de nuestras instalaciones y servicios.

Cinco minutos después, Lanie y yo mirábamos la habitación asombradas. Todo cuanto una persona pudiese imaginar tener en un hotel de montaña estaba allí, para nosotras.

Las habitaciones de la planta superior, como era la nuestra, comenzaba con un salón. Si cerrabas los ojos podías imaginarte a las estrellas de Hollywood en él, aunque dudaba que se pasasen por aquel complejo turístico en medio de la nada.

Una chaise-longue ocupaba el centro de la estancia, arriba de la cual, un lienzo de un espeso bosque de eucaliptos cubría la pared. En frente había un televisor que deduje que debía superar las cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Bajo él, un mueble negro de diseño, a juego con la chaise-longue, contenía diversas clases de películas, así como un reproductor de música con diversos discos.

- ¡No te pierdas esto, Kate! - gritó una entusiasmada Lanie desde la habitación contigua.

- ¿Qué no debo perder...? - cuando puse un pie en la habitación la frase me pareció innecesaria, o diría más bien, pobre. Pobre porque todo cuanto había allí sería imposible explicar con palabras.

A mis recién cumplidos diecinueve años, todo ante mis ojos relucía, estaba lleno de vida. Era un mundo que debía explorar y que se me antojaba excitante, aunque para mi compañera de fatigas, Lanie, esa palabra no tuviese el mismo significado que para mi. Supongo que si ahora me preguntasen como veo la vida, mi respuesta sería totalmente diferente a la que en aquella época daría. Pero debéis comprender que trataba de encontrar mi camino, mi personalidad, carácter, que si bien estaban forjados, no lo haría en su totalidad hasta años después. Pero vayamos poco a poco, no nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

- No sé que haríamos sin tu padre, Kate.

- Esta vez tengo que darte la razón – asentí, girando sobre mis propios talones para contemplar la que sería nuestra habitación sin dejarme ni un detalle.

Nuestro dormitorio constaba de dos camas con cabeceros de diseño, en tonos negros contrastando con el blanco de las sábanas y de la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo. La pared frontal era negra, y el las otras, blancas. El resto de mobiliario (mesa sobre la que se encontraba otro televisor, mesitas de noche, dos puffs y sillas) eran blancos. El resultado era de tal elegancia que abrumaba.

- Y aun no has visto lo mejor – Lanie me tomó de la mano y faló de mi tan fuerte que casi me tira – Ven, tienes que ver esto.

Abrió una puerta de cristal que había frente a nosotras y de repente estaba en un balcón en el que tampoco habían escatimado en gastos de decoración, encontrando todas las clases de comodidades que puedas soñar.

- Cuando hables con tu padre, dile que estoy en deuda con él.

- Que exagerada eres, Lanie.

- ¿Es que tú te crees que con mi escaso sueldo de becaria en la morgue podría pagarme esto? En serio Kate, esta vez no te quejes de que tu padre haya querido cuidar de ti o te las verás conmigo.

Nos dedicamos a deshacer las maletas entre risas y conversaciones banales, sin podernos creer aun que fuésemos a pasar un mes con tantas comodidades.

- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a bailar?

- ¿A bailar? No sé yo Lanie, no se me da muy bien..

- Tonterías. Hemos venido a disfrutar, y conozco el lugar perfecto para ello.

* * *

><p>Como cada noche, mi mente solo estaba en la pista de baile. Vivía por y para ello. Era mi pasión, diría mi segunda pasión, pero de la primera nadie, salvo yo mismo, sabía nada; como tampoco vosotros lo sabréis hasta que llegue el momento indicado.<p>

Un pantalón y una chaqueta negra junto a una camisa blanca estaban colocados sobre la cama, la cual estaba rodeada de ropa que había ido dejando esparcida por aquí y por allá. Lo mio no era el orden, nunca lo había sido.

Me vestí sin prestar atención si la camisa tenía arrugas o no. Simplemente me la puse. No me quedaba demasiado tiempo para pensar en nimiedades como esa. Me coloqué el pantalón dando saltos por la habitación en busca de los zapatos. Gracias a dios que nunca viene nadie a visitarme, y si viene alguna mujer, su centro de atención les impide ver más allá, pensé orgulloso. Y es que no me podía quejar en cuanto a mujeres se refería. Muchos decían que jamás sentaría cabeza, pero lo cierto es que no me importaba. Disfrutaba de la vida sin mayores complicaciones.

La aglomeración de personas hacía difícil el acceso, pero no me podía quejar, todos venían esperando que entrase por esa puerta. Al cruzarlas sentí palmadas en mi espalda, gritos de euforia y ganas de bailar. A lo lejos divisé a mi compañera, la persona con la que compartía horas y horas de baile, la que amaba tanto esa profesión como yo.

- Pensé que ya no llegabas – me susurró mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuello.

- Eso no ocurrirá nunca – le respondí en el mismo tono de voz, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia mi.

Mambo, con eso comenzamos. En el baile, el hombre es el que toma las riendas y la mujer se deja guiar, sintiendo como la música se apodera de todos sus sentidos. Ella lo sabía bien, llevábamos años trabajando juntos y por eso éramos tan bueno en lo que hacíamos. Nos conocíamos y no hacía falta decir nada para saber en cada momento lo que el otro iba a hacer. Nos anticipábamos el uno al otro y el resultado era siempre aplaudido por los que venían a vernos bailar.

Nuestros cuerpos se movieron por toda la pista. Notaba todas las miradas puestas en nosotros y eso me llenaba de alegría. La mirada de mi compañera se encontraba con la mía en cada giro, en cada paso, disfrutando tanto de aquello como yo. La elevé en una complicada figura que la mayoría de los que estaban a nuestros alrededor jamás llegarían a hacer y prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Si los dos íbamos allí era para animar a los huéspedes a bailar, así que terminado nuestro número, nos separamos y fuimos en busca de parejas que quisieran aprender algunos pasos nuevos.

Una señora que siempre iba a mi búsqueda al finalizar mis clases, se acercó a mi y me tendió su mano. Sabía que sus intenciones eran que pasase a ser algo más que su profesor particular de baile, pero yo no estaba interesado. No con aquella señora que podría ser mi madre. Aun así, un baile no se le negaba a nadie, así que tomé la mano que me tendía y caminé con ella hasta el centro de la pista.

La noche parecía una más, una de aquellas en las que llegaba a mi casa con alguna chica de la mano y jugábamos hasta el amanecer. Todo seguía la misma tendencia. Todo hasta que la vi.

Su mirada penetró en mi y me hizo trastabillar. La joven que estaba entre mis brazos tropezó conmigo y tras disculparme, la dejé ir. No tenía sentido seguir bailando cuando toda mi atención la tenían aquellos ojos color miel que no dejaban de observarme.

Sentí un fuego abrazador crecer dentro de mí sin ningún control. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Su corta melena estilizaba sus rasgos y la hacía parecer ante mis ojos como una auténtica diosa griega. Jamás había conocido mujer con semejantes curvas que causara tal estado de embriaguez en mí. Su vestido blanco con vuelo se ajustaba a su figura de infarto, lo que me dejó con la boca abierta. Su belleza deslumbraba, haciendo que para mi no hubiese ninguna mujer más en ese momento. Solo estábamos ella y yo.

En mi interior se despertó una sensación que hacía años que no sentía. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, como si intentase ver más allá de lo que mi apariencia le decía. Esa conexión que se había establecido entre nosotros hizo que un hormigueo recorriera mi cuerpo completamente, de un modo que incluso me dio miedo.

No entendía que me pasaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa mujer conmigo? ¿Cómo era posible que notara tal avalancha de sensaciones cuando no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con ella? ¿Acaso era bruja? ¿Cómo era posible que en diez segundos mi corazón se desbocase solo al contemplarla?

¡Reacciona Richard!, me reprendí a mi mismo. Pero lo cierto es que ejercía tal poder sobre mi que no podía apartar la mirada. Era como un imán. De alguna manera nuestros ojos se habían encontrado y no podían dejar de hablar. Y es que tuve la sensación de estar comunicándome con ella a través de su mirada. Ya sé que muchos pensaréis que estoy loco, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Tenía la extraña sensación de que ella estaba sintiendo esa misma oleada de sentimientos de golpe, y por algún motivo que desconocía eso hizo que el fuego en mi creciera.

No me había dado cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración, hasta que una exhalación profunda me lo advirtió. Y es que su sola presencia me había vuelto completamente loco.

Creí que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, que acabaría desbordado ante la situación, pero no fue así. Ella apareció rompiendo la magia del momento.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Castle?

- Na... nada – conseguí articular sin apartar la mirada de aquella enigmática mujer.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo? - su cuerpo ocupó mi campo de visión y entonces la conexión se rompió.

- Me dejas... - con mi mano la tomé del brazo y la aparté, pero para entonces ya era tarde. Había desaparecido.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - me preguntó zafándose de mi agarre – Eso ha dolido.

- Lo siento – le respondió girándome para observarla – No quería hacerte daño.

- Estas rarísimo. ¿Por qué no volvemos a bailar? A ver si así recupero al Castle de antes de que se le subiera la sangre al cerebro.

- ¿De qué hablas? - le pregunté sin entender nada.

- De que estás como si te hubieras pasado la noche haciendo deporte. Vaya colores tienes. Venga, vamos a bailar.

Me tomó de la mano y literalmente me arrastró a la pista. Si no fuera porque el baile era algo innato en mi, no habría sido capaz de dar un solo paso. En esta ocasión, fue ella la que tomó el control, ya que a mi me resultaba imposible. Y es que toda mi mente la ocupaba ella.

¿Quién era esa misteriosa mujer? ¿Qué me había hecho? ¿Volvería a verla de nuevo? No dejaba de darle vueltas a todas esa preguntas y en mi imaginación solo había cabida para una cosa, lo único que no había visto: su sonrisa. Una sonrisa que, a juzgar por la belleza sin igual de aquella mujer, solo conseguiría dejarme obnubilado. ¿Quién eres, pequeña bruja? ¿Quién eres?

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque el fic está inspirado en la primera película de Dirty dancing, para que las situaciones encajasen mejor con los caracteres de los personajes, leeréis algunas escenas en las que utilizo como inspiración la película Dirty dancing 2, como en este capítulo es el caso del hotel.<strong>

**¿Quién será la misteriosa compañera´de baile de Castle? ¿Volverá a encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mujer? Pronto lo sabréis.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Isa. He tardado, pero ya lo tienes aquí :P **

* * *

><p>Mi cuerpo se quejó cuando intenté levantarme de la cama, y no era de extrañar. No es que la cama no fuese incómoda, ni mucho menos. No, mi problema era él. Su penetrante océano que eran sus ojos, acudían a mi sin poderlo evitar. Había intentado conciliar el sueño de todas las posturas posibles, me había movido tanto que había acabado fatigada, y aun así, no había podido pegar ojo.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 5:47 cuando me decidí a salir de la cama. No tenía sentido seguir allí cuando sabía que, por mucho que lo intentase, no conseguiría salir de aquel estado de vigilia en el que llevaba toda la noche.

La habitación permanecía en penumbra, formando un juego de luces y sombras que a cualquier pintor le hubiese gustado como fuente de inspiración para una obra de arte. Suspiré, viendo como Lanie no conseguiría abrir los ojos ni aunque cayese una bomba. Si se trata de dormir, nunca le hagas una apuesta, porque seguro que la ganará.

Me dirigí hacia el salón y me acerqué al mueble de diseño, donde una preciosa cafetera esperaba a ser usada. Coloqué las manos sobre ella para encenderla, pero parecía resistirse a mis instrucciones y comencé a desesperarme. Cogí una de las tazas del mueble y la dejé sobre la superficie acondicionada para ello, mientras depositaba mi mano derecha sobre la cafetera, como si de ese modo le diera confianza para que hiciese su labor. La máquina se quejaba, expulsando humo por la parte superior. Maldita sea, no te estropees ahora, le espeté, como si aquel ser inerte pudiese comprenderme. Claro está que ni caso me hizo, sino que continuó nublando aun más la estancia con ese cálido vapor que emanaba.

- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

- Esta maldita cafetera que no parece querer hacer café.

- Es una cafetera, no una persona. Ni quiere ni deja de querer; simplemente tienes que hacerla funcionar correctamente.

- Pues eso hago. ¿Es que no lo ves? - mi irritación aumentaba por segundos.

- Déjame ver.

Se acercó a la máquina y la apagó, esperando a que dejase de expulsar todo el vapor. Fue entonces cuando volvió a encenderla y la cafetera, dando la sensación de haberse dado cuenta del cambio de manos, comenzó a funcionar y verter el café en la taza.

- Ves, no era tan difícil.

- Yo que tú me callaba, Lanie – le advertí.

- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado? Estás de un humor de perros acabada de levantar. ¿Una mala noche? - se aventuró a preguntar, tendiéndome la taza de café recién hecho.

- Mala no. Malísima. Por cierto, ¿qué haces levantada? Parecía que no serías capaz de despertarte ni aunque trajese una orquesta completa.

- El despertador – respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, pero yo no lograba entenderla y ella pareció darse cuenta – Anoche lo puse para que no se me pasara.

- ¿Que no se te pasara qué? Habla claro Lanie, porque no te entiendo.

- Atenta, que esto te va a alegrar esa cara de agria con la que te has levantado.

- Muy graciosa. A ver, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido? Viniendo de ti, miedo me da.

- Es que hoy es nuestro primer día en las clases de baile del hotel.

- ¿Nuestro? ¿Cómo que nuestro?

- No esperarías que fuera sola.

- Pues si Lanie, si. Esperaba que fueses sola.

- Muy considerada por tu parte, pero no. Ayer te inscribí junto a mí en el grupo avanzado.

- ¿Avanzado? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Ya te dije ayer que no sé bailar!

- Relájate mujer, que vienes conmigo. No podía inscribirnos en el de iniciación con los abuelos. Es mejor el avanzado.

- ¿A quién has echado el ojo, Lanie? No me puedo creer que me hayas usado para esto.

- Si sigues así vas a fastidiar todas las vacaciones. Solo serán unas clases Kate, no te vas a morir por ir.

- ¿Va en serio? - no necesité que dijese nada para darme cuenta de que no estaba bromeando – No puedes pedirme eso, Lanie.

- Ay Kate, por favor, deja de quejarte y anímate. De verdad, desde que te has levantado estas de un humor... ¿Con quién has soñado para estar así?

- Con nadie.

- A mi no me engañas. Has debido soñar algo que te ha puesto así, pero no te preocupes que lo acabaré descubriendo.

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda – susurré.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Que no vamos a llegar – claudiqué de mala gana con el fin de que dejase de hacer preguntas.

- ¡Si! - Lanie se acercó a mi dando saltos de alegría para darme un abrazo – No te arrepentirás.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo...

Lanie hizo como si no hubiese oído nada y continuó con una sonrisa recorriendo la estancia.

- Hay que arreglarse. La clase empieza dentro de media hora – me dijo agarrándome de la mano para arrastrarme a la habitación.

- ¿Media hora? Lanie, yo no tengo nada adecuado que ponerme.

- Por eso no te preocupes; ya lo había pensado – abrió el armario y me quedé sin palabras.

El sol resplandecía y todo indicaba que el calor comenzaría a apretar conforme avanzasen las horas, convirtiendo el día anterior en un espejismo.

- ¿No tenías algo más discreto? - le pregunto mientras bajamos las escaleras del hall de hotel.

- Tienes que lucir ese cuerpo o te quedarás soltera para toda la vida.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que a mi me interese buscar novio?

- ¡Ah claro! Se me olvidaba que tú ya lo tienes. ¿Cómo es?

- Olvidémoslo mejor.

- Espero que de verdad estas clases sirvan para algo, porque no soporto a esa estirada que se ha metido dentro del cuerpo de mi amiga.

- Haré como si no hubiese escuchado eso último. ¡Vamos! - la insté dirigiéndome al salón donde se daban las clases.

* * *

><p>Había sido una noche rara. Después de tener sus ojos clavados en los míos, no había podido dejar de pensar en otra cosa, pese a que mi compañera de baile lo intentase con una insistencia tan solo propia de ella.<p>

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de las noches, me fui a mi casa solo, despertando aun más las alertas de Gina, que me agarró del hombro antes de marcharme y me hizo detenerme.

- ¿De verdad que no te ocurre nada? Juraría que tienes la mente en cualquier parte menos en el baile. ¿Estás enfermo?

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no me sucede nada – le había respondido irritado enfatizando cada palabra. ¿Quién se creía que era para controlarme de ese modo? - Ahora te agradecería que me dejaras marchar. Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que madrugar.

Recuerdo su cara de desconcierto antes de irme. Nunca me había visto comportarme así, pero es que nunca antes nadie había producido tantas sensaciones en mi en tan poco tiempo.

El sol comenzó a rasgar el cielo con destellos anaranjados cuando me levanté. Un día más, debía impartir clases a los huéspedes del hotel, pero mis ganas eran nulas. Hice acopio de las escasas fuerzas que tenía y me vestí con lo primero que encontré en el armario.

Fue al bajar las escaleras del hall cuando me encontré con Esposito. Parecía fatigado, como si hubiese estado haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio anaeróbico.

- Ey, ¿buscas a alguien? - le pregunté al ver como dirigía la mirada a todas partes y a ninguna en concreto.

- A ti – respondió aliviado, respirando por fin.

- ¿A mi por qué?

- Tengo problemas con mi grupo. No me entiendo con ellos y me gustaría que me echaras una mano.

- Demasiado duro para ti, ¿verdad? - me burlé.

- No tiene gracia, Castle. No te lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

- Yo tengo que dar clases a mi grupo, Esposito.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Ryan no tiene nada que hacer y se ha ofrecido a sustituirte cuando ha sabido lo que me ocurría.

- ¿En serio me estás pidiendo que de la clase contigo? - su rostro serio me dio a entender que no era ningún juego – Está bien, te ayudaré.

- Gracias tío.

Esposito se dirigió al salón donde, un grupo considerado de al menos cincuenta alumnos, lo esperaban. Al entrar, se hizo el silencio e inmediatamente todas las miradas se centraron en mi, provocándome una sonrisa.

- Hoy os daré la clase conjuntamente con el profesor Castle, que estará con nosotros para que podamos tener una clase de profundización – de repente un murmullo comenzó a extenderse por la sala hasta que se convirtió en un gran alboroto - ¡Silencio, por favor! - pidió mi compañero, pero no parecían estar dispuestos a obedecerle.

- ¡Un poco de silencio! - todos se giraron hacia mi y callaron.

- Gracias – me susurró Esposito – Bien, hoy vamos a continuar con la clase de ayer, así que poneros en pareja, a poder ser, con la misma con la que habéis estado hasta ahora.

- ¿Y si somos nuevas? - preguntó alguien al fondo.

Entre tantas personas era imposible identificar a la mujer que hablaba, pero por su voz deduje que debía ser bastante joven.

- Si hay gente nueva y se queda sin pareja, ya veremos lo que hacemos. Por lo pronto, iros agrupando en pareja de mujer y hombre, nada del mismo sexo. En la calle podéis estar con quien os de la gana, pero en el baile hay unas normas que se deben cumplir.

Sus palabras me parecieron demasiado directas e incluso duras, pero no me pronuncié. Ya no era mi clase y no tenía ningún derecho a contradecir su forma de enseñar. Aun así, eso no quería decir que estuviese de acuerdo con sus métodos y entendía que me hubiese pedido ayuda con ellos. Si sus palabras eran siempre en ese tono, no me hubiese extrañado que alguien se revelase. Necesita que le enseñen a empatizar, pensé abstraído.

El grupo obedeció al instante, lo cual me sorprendió. El comportamiento de mi compañero había sido de todo menos el que debía tener un profesor, fuese de lo que fuese, y sin embargo, se ganaba el respeto de todos. Incomprensible, sin duda.

- Relájate un poco Javier – le dije en un tono que impedía que el resto me oyese – No vas a conseguir nada si les hablas como si estuvieses enfadado con ellos. Ya sé que es demasiada presión un grupo como este llevando tan poco tiempo con nosotros, pero tienes que intentar que se sientan cómodos.

Él asintió y volvió a centrar su mirada en el grupo, que había quedado emparejado tal y como les había pedido.

- Nos va a tocar hacer de pareja de aquellas chicas – me dijo haciendo que desviase mi mirada hacia las jóvenes que estaban en el centro del salón mirándose la una a la otra.

¿No puede ser? ¡Es ella! Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad vertiginosa, sintiéndome mareado. No había duda. Aquella chica de ojos del color de la miel, melena sedosa y curvas de infarto estaba frente a nosotros, observándome detenidamente. Y ese vestido azul que modelaba todas sus curvas me hizo tragar audiblemente.

Pude notar que ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo. No sabía que yo vendría, pensé. ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Si hasta hace unos minutos tú tampoco lo sabías. Mi conciencia me respondió y yo me sentí como un imbécil. ¿Qué hago hablando conmigo mismo? Me estoy volviendo loco. Ella me está volviendo loco y ni su nombre sé, pero eso va a cambiar.

Con paso decidido, me acerqué a la diosa griega y me quedé ante ella, sin dejar de pasear mi mirada por todo su cuerpo, notando como ella no se dejaba amilanar y seguía el camino de mis ojos.

* * *

><p>Todo mi cuerpo tembló al verlo entre la multitud. No había querido asistir a la clase y ahora que lo tenía frente a mi, no podía arrepentirme más de haber aceptado. Había algo en él que me turbaba, que me hacía sentir indefensa, y odiaba esa sensación.<p>

Reproché con la mirada a Lanie por haber alzado la voz para hacerse notar entre el murmullo, pero de nada valió. Así era ella, no podía estarse callada. Gracias a haber llegado las últimas, el grupo nos ocultaba sin pretenderlo, así que me vi cobijada de su abrazadora mirada. Sin embargo, de poco me sirvió aquello. Finalmente todos estuvieron con su pareja y nosotras nos quedamos solas, ante los intensos ojos azules de aquel desconocido pero atractivo y sexy hombre.

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y entonces supe que no había escapatoria alguna. No entendía como un simple contacto visual podía llevarme a aquel estado. ¡Reacciona Kate!, me reprendí. Pero sus cuerpo se acercó poco a poco al mio y mis pensamientos se nublaron. Ya nada tenía sentido, nada cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía y comenzó un abrazador recorrido por todo mi cuerpo. En lugar de hacer lo que en cualquier otra situación hubiese hecho, me forcé a no bajar la mirada, a continuar aquel contacto y seguir el camino de sus ojos.

Entonces una sonrisa salió de sus labios y yo sentí que mis piernas no aguantarían el peso de mi cuerpo. Era tan arrebatadoramente perfecta que hubiese podido asegurar que no había una más bonita en el mundo.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar.

No sé cómo pude hacer que aquellas simples palabras saliesen de mi boca en aquel estado de embriaguez. Me sentía arder solo con su mirada, con ese brillo que desprendía, con ese magnetismo que había entre nosotros que nos impedía apartar la vista.

- Veo que lo tienes claro, Castle – escuché que el moreno le decía con sorna a su compañero.

Así que Castle. ¿Qué nombre sería ese? Nunca antes lo había oído, pero por algún extraño motivo me pareció lo más lógico. Era el nombre que debía tener y no ningún otro.

- ¿Te molesta, Esposito?

Había usado el mismo tono que su compañero, sin embargo a mi me pareció diferente. Su voz me atrajo de un modo que incluso me asustó por su intensidad.

El latino, Esposito según había escuchado en sus palabras, sonrió y se limitó a acercarse a mi compañera, quien no tuvo ningún problema para aceptarlo como pareja de baile. ¡Así que era eso! Lanie me había inscrito en las clases solo para poder estar cerca de aquel moreno de ojos negros como el azabache. Esta me la pagas, Lanie, pensé frustrada por la situación, por haber acabado, sin pretenderlo, entre sus cautivadores ojos.

* * *

><p>Escuchar so voz había supuesto más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Me había dejado anclado al suelo, con una sensación de agitación nunca antes experimentada.<p>

Que Esposito me hiciese aquel irónico comentario me pareció fuera de lugar. No dejaría que fuese él quien bailase con ella si era lo que pretendía, así que podía seguir soñando. Me relaje cuando vi como ella observaba a su amiga y le reprochaba con la mirada algo que no puede entender, pero se veía tan bonita.

La agarré de la cintura, tal y como todos los hombres hicieron con sus parejas, y sentí como se tensaba.

- Relájate – le susurré – Sabes que no podrás bailar así. La bachata, como todos los bailes, requiere de una confianza plena en tu pareja. Solo así se puedes conseguir bailar. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, lo que vi en su mirada me hizo comprender que no comprendía de que hablaba. ¿Acaso no sabía bailar? Eso era imposible. Estaba en un curso de nivel avanzado, así que algo debía saber.

Parecía debatirse sobre algo que yo no llegaba a comprender, pero la notaba decidida, como si no supiese lo que iba a hacer pero no se acobardase por ello. En ese momento comprendí que era una mujer diferente a todas las que había conocido y eso no hizo otra cosa que alterarme aun más.

- Déjate llevar... – le susurré, aspirando ese dulce aroma a cerezas maduras que desprendía.

- Kate, me llamo Kate – me respondió en el mismo tono, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Yo asentí y cuando la música comenzó a sonar, una voz interrumpió la calma que había en el salón.

- ¡Rick! ¡Ey Rick!

Aparté la vista de Kate y vi acercarse a mi compañera de baile.

- ¡Gina! ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté sorprendido.

- No tenía nada que hacer y decidí ir a ayudarte con las clases. Ryan me informó que hoy estabas de ayudante de Esposito así que decidí venir a verte.

Yo maldije la inoportunidad de Gina. En otras circunstancias hubiese agradecido su presencia, pero en aquel momento no podía más que pensar que había tirado por la borda uno de los momentos más especiales que había vivido en años.

Observé como Kate se alejaba, dándonos espacio. Parecía incómoda con la situación y se acercó a su amiga, quien había dejado a mi compañero para clavar sus ojos en Gina y en mi, al igual que todos los presentes en el salón, incluyendo Esposito. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi? ¿Por qué no se ha quedado en el club de golf como todos los días? ¿Por qué ha tenido que venir?

* * *

><p><strong>He querido darle un aire fresco al fic y lo he alejado un poco de la película en si, pero sigo el hilo argumental de ella.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lanie y yo nos miramos alternativamente al ver a aquella rubia acercarse a... ¿Castle? ¿Rick? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y sin embargo la presencia de esa mujer coqueteando con él hacía que me entrasen ganas de salir corriendo para no verlos.

- ¿Estás bien? - escuché que me preguntaba mi amiga.

¿Qué cara habré puesto para que me haga esa pregunta? Debe de ser que se nota mi enfado. Un momento, ¿enfado? ¿Por qué debería estar así? No lo conozco, hace tan solo un día que lo he visto por primera vez. Definitivamente le estoy dejando demasiado tiempo libre a mi mente y ya no sabe qué hacer para distraerse. Aunque no voy a negar que el chico no está nada mal... ¡Basta!

- ¿Se puede saber qué he dicho? - Lanie me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo? - le pregunté sin entender nada.

- Has dicho, o mejor dicho, gritado, ¡basta! Da gracias que nos hemos apartado o en este momento Castle y la rubita nos estarían mirando.

- Perdona Lanie, he debido hablar en alto.

- Ya veo que te ha molestado más de lo que yo pensaba.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡La rubia! Kate, por dios, reacciona. Ya sé que no te ha hecho ninguna gracia que rompiera ese momento romántico entre tú y el profesor buenorro, pero...

- ¿Cómo que romántico? ¿Y qué es eso de buenorro?

- Ay por favor Kate, creo que aún no te despertaste del todo. Se veía desde lejos lo que pasaba entre vosotros, y lo otro, solo hay que tener ojos para ver que el chico está muy bien.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Qué?

- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación o acabaremos atrayendo la atención de Castle, o como sea que se llame – le dije mientras volvía a dirigir mi mirada hacia él, quien permanecía atento a lo que esa tal Gina le comentaba.

- Según tengo entendido, se llama Richard, pero su nombre en el mundo del baile es Castle y tanto sus compañeros como sus alumnos lo llaman así.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? - le pregunté centrando toda mi atención en ella, asombrada de que supiera tanto de él en tan solo un día que llevábamos de vacaciones.

- Tengo mis fuentes...

- ¿Cómo qué...? - al ver como desviaba sutilmente su mirada hacia el moreno lo comprendí – Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Que entiendes qué?

- Me parece que eres tú la que aun sigue dormida – le respondí con una sonrisa – Acabas de delatar a tu fuente, amiga.

- ¡Si no te la he dicho! - me gritó como si me hubiera vuelto loca y estuviera desvariando.

- No ha hecho falta, tus ojos lo han dicho todo.

- ¿Qué te tomaste en el desayuno? Porque lo que sea que desayunaste no te ha sentado muy bien.

- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación – le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el profesor – Castle acaba de terminar su conversación con la rubia y no quiero que llamemos la atención. Lo que menos ganas tengo ahora es que se centre en nosotras.

Lanie asintió y se apartó lentamente de mi lado para acercarse a Esposito. Entonces, y sin girarme, comprendí que Castle debía estar acercándose hacia mí.

Me di la vuelta y lo encontré frente a mí con una mirada que no había visto hasta ese momento. Parecía arrepentido, avergonzado por algo que no comprendía. ¿Acaso se lamentaba de que hubiese tenido que ver la situación con la rubia explosiva? Si fuese eso, prefiero haberlo visto con mis ojos a no saber nada y dejarme llevar por lo que aquellos intensos ojos me provocaban. ¡Maldito seas Castle o como quiera que te llames!

- Lo siento – susurró entrelazando su mirada con la mía, provocándome una intensa descarga eléctrica que me llevó a dar un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué sientes, Castle?

- La interrupción. No entiendo qué hacía aquí Gina, no me gusta tener público mientras hago mi trabajo así que le he pedido que se marche.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, solo soy una alumna más – le dije dolida y por su cara pude notar que aquel comentario no le había gustado pero, ¿qué esperaba que le dijese?

- Quizás te parezca raro porque apenas nos conocemos, pero siento que te lo debía.

Me quedé muda, sin saber qué decir a sus palabras. Colocó su mano alrededor de mi cintura y entonces me deslumbró con su sonrisa en la que soy capaz de perderme. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a él y, sin ser consciente de ello, me acerqué hasta no quedar espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Sentí las miradas de todos puestas en nosotros y eso me hizo sonrojar.

- Nos están mirando – soy capaz de decir hipnotizada por la profundidad de sus ojos azules como el mar.

- No pienses en eso. Imagínate que estamos solos tú y yo y déjate llevar.

Incapaz de llevarle la contraria cuando lo tenía junto a mí, asentí y dejé que el me colocara los brazos en la posición que debía estar para continuar donde lo habíamos dejado antes de que la tal Gina apareciera.

- Esposito, dale al play – le dijo a su compañero – Haz todo lo que te diga y disfruta del baile – su tono de voz tan bajo y sensual erizo cada pelo de mi piel y en ese momento agradecí que sus brazos estuviesen a mi alrededor ya que mis piernas no me aguantarían en pie.

* * *

><p>No podía creerme que la preciosa mujer que se había metido en mi cabeza desde la noche anterior hubiese sido mi pareja de baile durante las clases que había impartido esa mañana. ¡Y vaya pareja! Además de poseer una belleza como no había visto nunca, dejaba adivinar que tenía grandes dotes para el baile, aunque ella no lo creyese.<p>

Le había recomendado que continuase en las clases de Esposito, pero ella me había mirado como si estuviese loco y se había negado. Aseguraba que lo suyo no era el baile, que era una patosa y únicamente había bailado bien porque lo había hecho con un profesional que había llevado el peso, cosa que no era cierta pero entendí que no iba a lograr convencerla de lo contrario, era una mujer muy testaruda.

Pensé que después de aquella clase no volvería a verla más, a menos que continuase ayudando a mi compañero en sus clases, así que después de hablar con Kate me acerqué a Espo para decirle la decisión que había tomado.

- ¿Y tus chicos qué? El jefe nos echará la bronca a los dos. A ti por dejar a tu grupo y a mi por no ser capaz de dirigir solo a los míos. Es una locura. No creo que salga bien.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor para enseñarlos? Puedo hablar con mi grupo y retrasar mi clase, no creo que les importe. Al fin y al cabo casi todos pasan el día aquí, no les va a molestar que en vez de a una hora sea a otra. Y a ti te vendrá bien que te eche una mano. Tienes mucho que aprender.

- Ni que fueras el rey del mambo.

- Jaja, muy gracioso. No estoy alardeando de nada, solo estoy siendo sincero contigo y supongo que preferirás que lo sea yo en lugar de Kellerman.

Mi compañero suspiró y entonces supe que se había rendido, que no tenía otra salida y por mucho que odiara que le estuviera haciendo un favor, lo necesitaba.

- Está bien. Pero yo no me hago responsable de las consecuencias que esto pueda traer.

- Tranquilo hombre, no va a pasar nada. Estas clases se organizan con el fin de hacerle pasar a los huéspedes un rato agradable mientras aprenden a bailar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Pese a no parecer muy convencido de mi respuesta, asintió. Suspiré aliviado y agradecido y me despedí de él, corriendo para ir en busca de esa mujer que sin apenas conocerla estaba rompiendo todos mis esquemas.

Pero está claro que lo mío no es el don de la oportunidad y mucho menos cuando se refiere a ella. Con las escaleras de acceso al hotel frente a mí, miré de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarla pero había desaparecido.

Sabía que podía preguntar al recepcionista para que me dijera la habitación en la que se hospedaba pero era demasiado arriesgado. Yo era un empleado y ella una huésped, y estaba totalmente prohibido establecer relaciones entre ambos. ¿En qué lío me había metido?, me pregunté a mi mismo mientras caminaba hacia el lateral del hotel, hacia un edificio adyacente donde vivíamos los empleados.

Yo prefería terminar de trabajar e irme a mi casa. Vivía a solo diez kilómetros del hotel así que no me suponía ningún esfuerzo tomar el coche terminada la jornada laboral, pero sabiendo que ella estaba por allí no quería alejarme ni un solo metro. Quizás con algo de suerte conseguíamos encontrarnos de nuevo antes de que terminara el día.

Lo cierto es que no sabía qué hacer así que decidí caminar por el jardín y y no pensar en nada. Un rato de desconexión no me vendría nada mal. Tampoco es que tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. Mi siguiente grupo no lo tendría hasta las cuatro de la tarde así que tenía toda la mañana para mí.

Mientras escuchaba a Ryan reírse de los comentarios que Esposito le hacía, me adentré en el jardín, que terminaba en el bosque que discurría hasta la ciudad. Alguna vez mis pensamientos me habían hecho caminar hasta adentrarme en él así que trate de no dejarme llevar tanto para evitar salirme de los límites del hotel. Hoy no era el día para alejarse. Ni hoy ni ningún día mientras Kate siguiera por allí.

* * *

><p>Sonreía como una quinceañera mientras Lanie me hablaba de no sé que idea que había tenido para conseguir que el latino se fijara en ella. ¡Como si no lo hiciese ya! El caso es que yo no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en aquellos ojos azules que me despertaba sensaciones nuevas, sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado.<p>

- ¿Qué acabo de decir? - escuché que me preguntó de pronto Lanie.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Aleluya, por fin bajaste de esa nube en la que estabas subida! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Ese bailarín te ha dejado fritas las neuronas.

- ¡Eh! - me quejé chocando mi hombro contra el suyo – No soy yo la que no deja de hablar de cómo conquistar a un hombre.

- Si que te ha cambiado ese tal Castle. ¡Ahora eres incluso graciosa!

- Vale, ya basta, dejemos el tema – le pedí sin saber cómo actuar cada vez que me hablaba de él.

Lo cierto es que mi amiga llevaba razón, aquel hombre se había colado de algún forma en mi cabeza y no conseguía sacármelo, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de saber que no se equivocaba. Sabía que me adoraba igual que yo a ella pero podía llegar a ser la persona más insoportable del mundo cuando se lo proponía.

- Anoche conocí a un tío que no estaba nada mal – soltó de repente sorprendiéndome.

- ¿Pero a ti no te gustaba el moreno y decías que no tenías ojos para nadie más?

- ¿Cuando he dicho yo eso? No voy a negar que Esposito está muy bueno, pero entre nosotros no hay nada, de momento – intensificó las últimas palabras y eso me hizo reír – Y que yo sepa la vista me funciona perfectamente.

- No tienes remedio – le dije sin poder contener la carcajada que su comentario me provocó.

- Me ofrecí a ayudarlo esta noche a llenar la despensa del club en el que trabaja. ¿Me acompañarás?

- ¿Y qué pinto yo ahí?

- Mucho. ¡Eres mi amiga!

- Eso lo aclaro todo – me burlé – Gracias pero no me apetece estando de vacaciones.

- No seas tonta, no trabajaremos. Habrá fiesta, puede que incluso... - se interrumpió fijando la mirada en la venta – Hablando de tíos buenos, ¿ese no es tu bailarín?

- ¿Castle?

- Que yo sepa solo te gusta un bailarín, a no ser que haya algo que no me hayas contado...

- Déjate de tonterías y déjame ver – repliqué echando a un lado – ¡Sí, es él! - grité con una gran alegría, sorprendiéndome a mi misma mi reacción.

- Vaya, cualquiera diría que estás colada por él.

Su comentario tan directo me hizo enmudecer. ¿Sería eso posible? ¡Apenas nos conocíamos! Solo habíamos intercambiado algunas frases y aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en él desde que nuestro ojos se cruzaron la noche anterior.

- Eso es imposible Lanie – le respondí, aunque en realidad me lo estaba diciendo a mi misma en un intento por convencerme de que mi amiga se equivocaba.

- Por qué? - quiso saber.

- Porque no nos conocemos. Solo hace unas horas que nos vimos por primera vez, no...

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - cuestionó interrumpiéndome – Entre vosotros saltan chispas. ¡Qué digo! Sois como un volcán a punto de erupcionar cuando estáis juntos.

- Que exagerada.

- De exagerada nada amiga. ¿Por qué no bajas? - me preguntó sin transición, sin darme tiempo a replicarle.

- ¿Con él?

- Ay de verdad Kate, hoy no estás muy fina tú. ¡Pues claro!

- No parece que necesite compañía en este momento – le comenté mientras lo observaba caminar sin rumbo fijo – Parece uno de esos momentos en los que necesitas estar a solas para pensar.

- Eso no lo sabrás si no sales de aquí y lo acompañas.

- Lanie... - la advertí para que no continuara por ahí.

- ¿Qué? Tienes que bajar amiga, en serio – al ver que yo no cambiaba de idea pasó a la súplica poniendo esos ojos del gato de Shrek que sabía que siempre funcionaba conmigo – Por favor. Anda, ¿qué te cuesta?

- Vale, está bien – claudiqué solo para que se callase.

* * *

><p>Noté su perfume con la inesperada ráfaga de viento que comenzó a soplar. No era necesario que me girara para saber que era Kate. Mi cerebro había guardado como un tesoro cada detalle que tenía que ver con ella y todavía me preguntaba el motivo. Y yo que pensaba alejarme de mi mente...<p>

Me giré antes de que llegara junto a mí y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella se paró. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo. ¿Dónde habría estado? ¿Hacía ejercicio por las mañanas? Tenía un cuerpo esbelto que parecía mantener minuciosamente, aunque tampoco parecía de esa clase de personas que viven por y para su cuerpo. Simplemente parecía que se cuidaba, así que no me era descabellada la idea de que hubiera estado haciendo un poco de deporte.

Antes de que volviera a perderme en mis pensamientos, comenzó a andar de nuevo hasta colocarse a centímetros de mí.

- Hola – me dijo con timidez.

- Hola Kate – me encantaba pronunciar su nombre, me parecía lo más bonito que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y diría que a ella también le gustaba como sonaba pronunciado por mí – Te he estado buscando pero al terminar la clase saliste tan rápido que no te pude encontrar.

- Mi amiga quería subir a nuestras habitaciones. Lo suyo no es el baile y estaba agotada.

Sonreí y asentí. Entonces, ¿por qué se ve tan agotada? Decidí guardarme la pregunta para mí, no quería que piense que me meto donde no debo.

- Esposito, mi compañero, me ha pedido que le siga ayudando con sus clases – mentí, no quería decirle que lo había hecho por ella, no sabía como reaccionaría ante eso y no quería alejarla – Quizás te gustaría seguir asistiendo.

- Umm, me lo pensaré, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. Me gustaría mucho verte allí.

Se sonrojó y yo sonreí. Aunque me hubiese dicho que se lo tenía que pensar, parecía desear tanto como yo el que nos volviéramos a ver.

De repente escuché una voz a mi espalda y cuando me giré vi a Esposito acercarse a mi con rapidez. Genial, lo que me faltaba ahora. ¿Es que nunca íbamos a tener un momento para nosotros sin que nos interrumpieran?

- Castle, te he estado buscando – su mirada reparó entonces en Kate – Hola, yo te conozco. Estuviste hoy en la clase, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió como si no supiera muy bien qué decir y yo maldije a mi compañero y su inoportunidad.

- ¿Qué quieres Esposito? - le pregunté empezando a cabrearme.

- Hablar contigo. A solas, si puede ser – pidió dirigiéndose a mi Kate.

- Por supuesto, yo ya me iba – respondió ella y en su tono de voz noté la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento – Ya nos veremos – me dijo antes de marcharse.

- Ya puedes tener un buen motivo para habernos interrumpidos, Esposito – le advertí.


End file.
